


Through Her Eyes

by battymcjules



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Lovestruck (visual novel)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, nothing will be explicit though, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battymcjules/pseuds/battymcjules
Summary: Soulmate AU: When character A goes to sleep, in their dreams they can see the world through their soulmate’s eyes.
Relationships: Helena Klein & Alain Richter, Helena Klein/Main Character, Helena Klein/The Witch Queen (referenced), Main Character (Love and Legends) & Sophie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Through Her Eyes

She’ll never forget the first time it happened. She’d had a long, unfulfilling day at work, and was eager to get some sleep. She flopped down face first into her bed and was out within minutes. The world was dark for a bit as she slept, but it wasn’t long before the scene shifted. 

In the dream, she instantly notices how much taller she is, and how she feels so much stronger, powerful. She feels cold, and takes in her surroundings. Her feet are moving of their own accord, and no matter what she tries to do, she cannot stop walking. Her hands are clenched into fists, and she realizes the swords that she is holding on to. From there, she takes in the blue dress, and the feeling of cold and dread,

As she walks into what appears to be a castle, she walks past chunks of ice, and she can finally see her reflection. She is taken aback by the intensity, the beauty, of the woman. Long, white-blonde hair, deep blue eyes that look sad, haunted. She strides further into the castle, and stops at a room with a woman sitting on a throne.

She wants to gasp but she can’t. The woman looks almost exactly like her. There are differences of course, the evil, maniacal grin, for instance, and the cold blue surrounding her. 

“Helena,” Her “twin” begins. “You are back. You have had success I take it?”

The other woman, Helena, goes down on one knee and bows her head. “Yes, my queen.” She replies, voice soft.

“Good, good,” The queen practically purrs. “You have always been my favorite, you know that?”

Helena keeps her head down but nods. 

“Yes, yes. And so useful too. Go now, and I will see you in my chambers later.”

Helena nods again, rises, and takes her leave. Eventually, she stops by a room and heads inside. The room is, of course, blue, the same blue as the Queen had on. Helena takes her clothes off slowly in front of a mirror and winces. She, meanwhile, felt her blood go cold at the sight of Helena’s body. Long, deep gashes litter her arms, legs, and stomach. With the way she had held herself earlier, one would never guess her injuries. After spending time tending to her wounds, Helena moves to the bed and slowly sinks down, letting out a sigh, and closing her eyes.

When she wakes up, it is to her apartment, and she is gasping for breath, in shock of what had happened. The dream had been so vivid, unlike any dream she had had before. She didn’t know why, but she felt something stir inside her, sympathy, for poor Helena.

‘ _ She isn’t real though.’ _ She thinks to herself, and shakes her head, before rising to get dressed in her most comfortable sweater and jeans. 

In Helena’s dream, she is in a strange looking world, like nothing she had ever seen before. She feels herself move, but has no control over her body, and the thought of that makes her panic, but she does not wake. She wants to blush when she realizes that she is in nothing but her underwear, but pauses. This is not the light blue bra that she wears. And she feels shorter, too. She gets dressed in the strangest, impractical clothes, and moves to brush her hair, which Helena notes is darker than her own. As she begins to brush the strands, she goes in front of a mirror, and Helena wants to recoil at the sight, but she cannot. It is the Witch Queen - her Queen - that she sees, but there is something different about her, and not just the clothing. She is not as blue, and there is a warmth in those eyes that Helena had never seen before. 

‘ _ What is she?’ _ She wonders, as the woman, satisfied by her hair, leaves and grabs a strange rectangular object. She is tapping something, but Helena cannot fully comprehend what she is seeing, just the name ‘Sophie’. 

Minutes pass, and there is a knock on the door, which, when opened, reveals a woman, hands on her hips, looking worried. 

“Girl, what is going on?” She asks immediately.

“Come on in Soph and I’ll tell you all about it.”

_ ‘So this must be Sophie.’  _ Helena muses, and then wracks her brain upon realizing that this Sophie looks very familiar. The two sit on the couch. 

“Sooo…” 

“So?” Sohpie exclaims. “Spill it!”

“I, well, had the weirdest dream. It felt so real.”

“About?”

“I was this woman.” She begins, and Sophie cocks an eyebrow.

“Was she hot?” She asks.

She blushes. “Maaaaybe.”

“What did she look like?”

“Long light hair, blue eyes, super tall and super gorgeous.”

Sophie squeals, and Helena wants to roll her eyes, thankful when the woman does so herself. “Anyways, she kinda reminded me of those medieval kinds of movies you make me watch, like the way her outfit looked, I mean.”

Sophie scoffs. “First of all, who says I  _ make  _ you? Second of all, clearly you enjoy them since you dreamt about it! So where does it get weird?”

“So, I’m seeing her through, like, her eyes, and then I see her bowing to this totally evil-looking chick, but get this! She looks almost identical to me!”

Sophie gasps. “Total plot twist there girl!”

She nods eagerly. “I know right? And then this woman, whose name is Helena apparently refers to her as a queen so guess I’m an evil queen apparently? And then she leaves and she has all these cuts and she has to clean it herself and I felt super bad for her.”

While Sophie nods back, Helena bristles at the words. It was weird that this... doppelganger had just witnessed what had occurred only moments ago, and was experiencing something that she herself was now experiencing. But above all, she does not want her pity. 

Time goes by while the two chat, and go to an even bigger rectangular object that she opens right on her lap. Something about dreams. 

Sophie rubs her chin. “Maybe you're connected somehow?”

She looks doubtful. “I don’t know.”

“Well you’re the one who thinks this dream is real!”

“True…”

“Well, if you have another similar dream then that proves that something is going on right?”

“Yeah, maybe. I just hope Helena is safe,if she is real.”

‘ _ Safe.’  _ Helena wants to laugh at the irony. She has not felt safe in years. Not since approaching the Witch Queen. 


End file.
